GACW: Great Animated Character Wrestling
by wjacob313
Summary: I've finally managed to convert this into an actual story. The Stars of GACW collide as characters from all over the universe square off to compete for Pride and Glory. First 12 Chapters and First 3 PPV's on the forum page.
1. Money In The Bank Recap Part 1

Alright folks, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to do a month worth of recap with at least 4 Full Matches to avoid myself from being called lazy. And to get to the Money In The Bank ppv faster.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

(July, Week 1)

Location: Atlanta, Georgia

GACW Warzone Episode 13

In-Ring Segment #1: Staring Rex Goodwin

After getting a cheap pop by asking the crowd how are they doing today, Goodwin says he will regard the controversy surrounding the GACW Title match last night later tonight before announcing the Money In The Bank Qualifying Matches involving both the Men and Women.

Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Women's Revolution

"I AM EXTREMELY FRUSTRATED!!!" Aelita angrily said while Nonon and Tsubaki listens on.

"You're overreacting." Nonon explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't see what it was like to BE IN MY SHOES LAST NIGHT?!!" Aelita sarcastically exclaimed.

"Aelita, calm down. No one expected Rain to have a plan B in case. Well, except maybe the GM and the anonymous owner." Tsubaki explained.

Aelita, hearing thia, calms down and sighs. "I guess you're right. Besides, we've got the upcoming Money In The Bank PPV coming up and with Goodwin announcing a Women's MITB Ladder Match, he just gave me a good idea."

"What do you have in mind?" Tsubaki asks.

"Instead of going after the Women's title again, I'll ask Goodwin and see if he can put the three of us in the qualifying matches." Aelita says, explaining her plan.

"Now that's an excellent idea. Instead of giving Rain a chance, we wait until her guard is down and then strike!" Nonon says, agreeing with the plan.

"Precisely. Now, let's see if Mr. Goodwin is willing to let us in those Qualifying matches." Aelita explains as the 3 leave their locker room.

Match #1: Philia vs. Dimentia (debut)(Women's Money In The Bank Qualifier)

Commentators mention that Philia was recently chosen to represent GACW for the Women's Wrestling Grand Prix.

Despite putting up a great fight, Dimentia eventually falls to Philia when she debuts a new finisher, called the Fragment Hold (Sleeper Hold).

Post Match, after Philia left, Dimentia got a mic and introduced GACW to her master, Black Hat, to the shock and cheers from the GACW Universe.

"I would introduce myself, but everyone knows who I am. And those who don't are just a waste of my time. I will admit, however, I've been waiting for this opprotunity for a long, long time. And now, GACW has become 'VILLAINOUS'!" Black Hat explained as the crowd cheers.

He then gets interrupted by "Set It Off by P.O.D. as Tatsuya Shiba appears on stage

"You claim yourself to be Villainous, Black Hat? Then how bout you prove it then? I just got talking backstage with Goodwin and he's giving me an opprotunity to get into the MITB match as long as I find myself an opponent. And I think I found one. So let's get a referee out here and fight!" Tatsuya said.

"Very well. Since you obviously have a death wish, I'll gladly face you!" Black Hat said as both Tatsuya and a referee get into the ring to start the match.

Match #2: Black Hat (debut) w/ Dimentia vs. Tatsuya Shiba (Men's Money In The Bank Qualifier)

After a distraction by Dimentia, Black Hat finishes Tatsuya off with the Villainous DDT (Glorious DDT).

Backstage Segment #2: Staring Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma

The Brand New Tag Team champions were asked regarding their successes last Sunday, what's next for them, and about Ayumi's and Naomi's matches coming up later tonight.

"That's a lot of questions there, and let me start with the third one. Ayumi's opponent, Phi, hasn't had many matches as of late, but by watching her matches on the independent circuit, she maybe a tough opponent for Ayumi, but I believe she'll do her best. And for Naomi, well, it doesn't get tougher than facing former DAT Women's Champion Mikoto Misaka, but maybe she'll pull through with an upset. As for last night, I'll admit, I thought we didn't have a chance, but thanks to the fans who supported us, we came home with the tag titles. And as for what next, it's probably simple. Jack and Crow will probably cash in their rematch clause, but we'll be ready for them, and I hope we put on another incredible match." Yoshiki answered before the group leaves the scene.

Match #3: Pagan Min vs. Shark Kastle (debut) (Men's Money In The Bank Qualifier)

Shark wins his debut match, defeating Pagan via a Shark Breaker (Cross Armbreaker)

(Commercial Break)

Match #4: Dr. Nefarious vs. Tatsumi (GACW Hardcore Championship Men's Money In The Bank Qualifier)

Tatsumi would win the Hardcore title after a distraction by Optimus Prime's music allowed Tatsumi to nail Nefarious with a DDT on a chair.

Post Match, Prime would actually come out after the match and put Nefarious through the announce table before saying "1 down, 3 to go."

Backstage Segment #3: Staring Goodwin, Aelita, Nonon, and Tsubaki

All 4 of them can be seen inside the GM Office.

"So let me get this straight. You three want in on the Women's Money In The Bank Qualifying Matches, correct?" Nazirul explained.

"Precisely, Mr. Goodwin." Aelita responded.

"You realize if you do this Aelita, you're basically allowing Asuna to have her rematch clause, right?" Goodwin reminded them.

"We all have to may sacrifices in our careers" Aelita explained.

Goodwin sighs before saying, "Very well, you will get your qualifier matches, but may I warn you 3 ladies, if you lose these matches, you'll have to wait till after the ppv, alright?"

"We understand, Mr. Goodwin. Thank you for giving us this opprotunity." Aelita says before the three leave.

"What are you three ladies planning?" Goodwin wonders.

Match #5: Ayumi Shinozaki vs. Phi (Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match Qualifier)

Phi won after a Sliced Radical (Sliced Bread No.2) onto Ayumi.

Post Match, The two shooked hands.

Backstage Segment #4: Staring Shark Kastle

Shark was asked regarding his debut and victory tonight.

"Well after I heard about GACW, I had a feeling this would be the place to show off my talents to the wrestling world. And now that I'm here, I plan on showing them what I'm capable, and heck, even win a few championships here while I'm at it." Shark answered.

"Well well, it's been a long time, old partner."

Gundham Tanaka appeared on the scene, looking at Shark.

"Whoever thought that I'll be seeing you again Chris." Shark said.

"The feeling's mutual. And by the way, welcome to GACW. Took you quite a while to get here though." Gundham reminded.

"It's called Achilles Tendonitis. I was lucky it was only a moderate injury. Who know how long I'd be out if it was a severe injury?" Shark explained.

"Well, now that you are fully healed, how about we reunite our tag team we have back on the independent circuit? Besides, would be easy to have a guy like me watching your back." Gundham asks.

"You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. The tag team division needs some spark as of late. But how bout we hold it off until after MITB?" Shark asks.

"Whatever flows your boat." Gundham says before he leaves.

Match #6: Naomi Nakashima vs. Mikoto Misaka (debut) (Women's Money In The Bank Qualifier)

In her debut match, Mikoto wins after a Diamond Cutter to Naomi.

Backstage Segment #5: Starring Kazuto Kirigaya, Rex Goodwin, and Cole MacGrath

On three seperate screens, they can be seen heading to the ring next.

In-Ring Segment #1: Starring Rex Goodwin, Kazuto Kirigaya, and Cole MacGrath

After all 3 enter the ring, both Kirito and Cole argue with one another about the result until Goodwin seperates them and comes up with a solution.

"Since you two obviously are arguing over the referee's bad call last night, then at Money In The Bank, you won't have to worry about one, because the two of you will face off for the GACW championship in a LADDER MATCH!" Goodwin announces as the show goes off the air

Match Results:

Philia def. Dimentia (qualifies for the Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Black Hat def. Tatsuya Shiba (qualifies for Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Shark Kastle def. Pagan Min (qualifies for Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Tatsumi def. Dr. Nefarious (wins GACW Hardcore Championship and qualifies for Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Phi def. Ayumi Shinozaki (qualifies for Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Mikoto Misaka def. Naomi Nakashima (qualifies for Women's Money In The Bank)

Confirmed Matches for GACW Money In The Bank

Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Philia vs. Phi vs. Mikoto Misaka vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ???

Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Black Hat vs. Shark Kastle vs. Tatsumi vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ???

GACW Championship Ladder Match: Kazuto Kirigaya (c) vs. Cole MacGrath

Note: If you want to see the first 12 weeks and 3 ppv's, go to the GACW page on the Fanfiction Wrestling Forum


	2. Road To Money In The Bank Recap Part 2

(July, Week 2)

Location: Charleston, SC

GACW Warzone Episode 14

In-Ring Segment #1: Hunter Smith and Albert Wesker

The two cut a promo in which they will show the world why the both of them deserve the opprotunity to become Mr. MITB before Hunter calls out any male superstar for a qualifying match.

Aster Phoenix accepted the challenge.

Match #1: Hunter Smith vs. Aster Phoenix (Men's MITB Qualifier)

Aster would get the roll-up pinfall victory after a distraction by The Punisher's music, who never showed up.

Match #2: Aelita Schaeffer vs. Akane Kurashiki (Women's MITB qualifier)

Aelita picks up the win via Lyoko Lock

(Commercial Break)

Match #3: Sylvio Sawatari vs. Tord (debut) (Men's MITB qualifier)

In an impressive debut, Tord squashes Sylvio after a Cradle Piledriver.

Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Club

PoH can be seen with his group, as he is furious with Optimus Prime after costing him the King Of The Ring and wants to finish things with him once and for all. He then also thinks it's time they target the Television champion and King Of The Ring Wes Young. Torchwick volunteers to take the title off of him, to which PoH agrees.

Match #4: Nonon Jakuzure w/Tsubaki Kasugano vs. Akame (Women's MITB Qualifier)

Despite Tsubaki's best efforts to try to help Nonon out, Akame would win after an AkameKo.

Post Match, both Nonon and Tsubaki would attack Akame until Akame was saved by her sister Kurome of all people. Tsubaki then announced she was going to do what Nonon failed to do and get into the Women's MITB Match.

Match #5: Kurome (debut) vs. Tsubaki Kasugano (Women's MITB Qualifier)

Kurome takes advantage of Tsubaki after she gets done talking and nails her with a Yatsufusa Driver (Tombstone Piledriver) and gets the win in 25 seconds.

Post Match, Kurome gets into a staredown with Akame with the crowd chanting then to fight.

(Commercial Break)

Backstage Segment #2: Starring Wes Young

Wes is asked about his King Of The Ring victory and who should be next in line for his championship. Before Wes could say anything,

Roman Torchwick nails him in the back of the head with Melodic Cudgel.

"Nothing personal, Wes. Just business as I claim the right to be your next opponent for the Television Championship. Enjoy these last few weeks as champion. Hope it's been fun." Torchwick said before he left off screen.

Match #6: The Punisher vs. Albert Wesker (Men's MITB Qualifying Match)

Thanks to a diversion by Hunter Smith, Wesker would win the match by count-out.

Post Match, Punisher attacked Hunter on the stage before powerbombing him off the stage.

(Commercial Break)

Backstage Segment #3: Starring Rain and Seven

"Well, I just got back from Goodwin's office. Turns out Asuna will cash in her rematch clause at Money In The Bank." Rain explained.

"Looks like our war is far from over with her. Oh, well. It was too good to be true. But you've beaten her before, so hopefully she won't be a problem." Seven said.

"Look sis, I appreciate you helping me out at King of the Ring, but I think I need to do this alone in order to prove to Asuna I don't take the low road. I hope you understand." Rain said.

"Very well, if that's what you want, then I won't argue." Seven said as Rain walked out the room.

In-Ring Promo #1: Starring Kazuto Kirigaya, Cole MacGrath, and Rex Goodwin

Typical Promo Signing with both stating they would do whatever it takes to defeat and why they deserve to be GACW champion more than their opponent before they both sign the contract. Goodwin then announced they would both be in Tag Team action against Club members PoH and Dr. Nefarious.

Match #7: Kazuto Kirigaya Cole MacGrath vs. The Club (PoH Dr. Nefarious)

Despite not being on the same page, Kirito and Cole manage to work together to defeat the Club after a Bloody Sunday DDT by Kirito onto Nefarious.

Post Match, Cole has Kirito's belt, with the crowd thinking he will hit him with it, but Cole hands Kirito the belt before letting him know his reign ends at Money In The Bank.

Match Results:

Aster Phoenix def. Hunter Smith (qualifies for Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Aelita Schaeffer def. Akane Kurashiki (qualifies for Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Tord def. Sylvio Sawatari (qualifies for Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Akame def. Nonon Jakuzure (qualifies for Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Kurome def. Tsubaki Kasugano (qualifies for Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Albert Wesker def. The Punisher by Countout (qualifies for Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)

Kazuto Kirigaya Cole MacGrath def. The Club (PoH Dr. Nefarious)

Confirmed Matches for GACW Money In The Bank

Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Philia vs. Phi vs. Mikoto Misaka vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. Akame vs. Kurome vs. ??? vs. ???

Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Black Hat vs. Shark Kastle vs. Tatsumi vs. Aster Phoenix vs. Tord vs. Albert Wesker vs. ??? vs. ???

GACW Women's Championship: Rain (c) vs. Asuna Yuuki

GACW Championship Ladder Match: Kazuto Kirigaya (c) vs. Cole MacGrath

So I know what you guys are thinking, why did I decide to update already? Well, consider this an apology for disappearing for 4 months. I'll be updating frequently all the way until Money In The Bank ppv. Until next time, see you guys later.


	3. Road To Money In The Bank Part 3

**_GACW Warzone Episode 15_**

 ** _Location: New Orleans, LA_**

 _Match 1: PoH vs. Dante (Mens MITB qualifying match)_

Dante won via roll-up after a distraction by Optimus Prime.

 _Post Match:_ _Both Prime and PoH would keep brawling until Torchwick attack Prime from behind with a steel chair. The two would keep attacking Prime until Wes Young came out and made the fight even until,_

 _"Enough!!!"_

 _Goodwin appears on the stage._

 _"First off, Torchwick, since you feel like you deserve to be Television Champion, I'm going to give you that opportunity at Money In The Bank! Second of all, Prime, PoH, I'm sick and tired of you two fighting over and over again! So I'm going to book you two in a that WWE has only done three times before. The two of you will fight, **IN A PUNJABI PRISON MATCH AT MONEY IN THE BANK!!!!!"**_

 _Carlos: Oh My God!!! Goodwin really wants those two to finish their fight._

 _Arby: No kidding. These two have been fighting for months and it may all come to an end at Money In The Bank._

 _Backstage Segment 1: Staring The Women's Revolution_

 _Aelita was pissed off at Nonon and Tsubaki for failing to win their qualifying matches at Money In The Bank. She then says for they're sake, she better walk out of MITB as the Female's_ _MITB holder._

 _Match 2: Vergil vs. Byakuya Togami vs. Junpei Tenmyouji vs. Pagan Min (#1 contender match for U.S. Title)_

 _Casey Jones on Guest Commentary._

 _Junpei won after a Coup de Grâce on Vergil._

 _Post Match: Casey Jones held up the title on the stage as Junpei points at it._

 _Backstage Segment 2: Staring Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan_

 _The team can be seen heading to the Ring for their match next._

 _Match 3: Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan vs Hunter Smith and Albert Wesker_

 _Hunter and Wesker got the win after an Umbrella's Edge by Wesker onto Crow_ _despite Hunter barely being in the match at all due to a rib injury._

 _Post Match: Hunter called out_ _Punisher and challenged him to a Tables match at Money In The Bank, to which Punisher accepted._

 _Match 4: Reika Aoki vs._ _Zuzu Boyle (Women's Money In The Bank qualifier)_

 _Commentators showed that Mine was attacked backstage by Zuzu before the show begin, prompting Reika to step up in her place._

 _Reika would win following a distraction by Mine to Zuzu and a Blizzardmaker._

 _Backstage Segment 3: Starring Tatsumi and Sigma Klim_

 _Sigma gives Tatsumi some advice about watching his back now that he's the Hardcore champion. Tatsumi thanks him for the advice before telling him good luck in his MITB qualifier match._

 _Match 5: Sigma Klim vs. Kalin Kessler vs. Vector vs._ _Soundwave_ _vs._ _Nagito Komeada_ _vs. Kojou Akatsuki (Men's Money In The Bank qualifier Battle Royal)_

 _Elimination Order_

 _Soundwave eliminated by everyone else_

 _Kojou eliminated by Kalin_

 _Nagito_ _eliminated by Vector_

 _Kalin eliminated by Sigma_

 _Vector eliminated by Sigma_

 _Match 6: Asuna Yuuki, Akame, and Yuuki Konno vs. Rain, Kurome, and Seven_

 _Asuna's team would get the win following a Zekken Driver by Yuuki on Seven._

 _Post Match: Both Asuna and Yuuki shaked hands before Yuuki let's Asuna know that she is the one she wants to face at Summerfest._

 _Match 7: Akiza Izinski vs._ _Kyoko Sakura vs. Miyuki Shiba vs. Cinder Fall vs. Shino Asada vs._ _Yukina Himeragi vs. Minene Uryuu vs. Persona Vabel (debut) (Women's Money In The Bank qualifier Battle Royal)_

 _Elimination Order_

 _Yukina eliminated by Kyoko_ _Kyoko eliminated by Akiza_

 _Shino eliminated by Vabel_

 _Akiza eliminated by Vabel_

 _Vabel eliminated by Cinder_

 _Miyuki eliminated by Minene_

 _Minene eliminated by Cinder_

 _Backstage Segment 4: Starring Kazuto Kirigaya_

 _Kirito can be seen heading to the ring for his match, next._

 _Match 8: Kazuto Kirigaya vs. Black Hat_

 _Cole MacGrath on guest commentary._

 _Black Hat, despite putting up a good fight, falls victim to the Bloody Sunday DDT by Kirito._

 **Match Results:**

 **Dante def. PoH (qualifies for the Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)**

 **Junpei Tenmyouji def. Vergil, Byakuya Togami, and Pagan Min (wins No.1 contendership for U.S. Title)**

 **Hunter Smith and Albert Wesker def. Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan**

 **Reika Aoki def. Zuzu Boyle (qualifies for Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)**

 **Sigma Klim def. Vector, Kalin Kessler, Nagito Komeada, Kojou Akatsuki, and Soundwave (qualifies for Men's Money In The Bank match)**

 **Asuna Yuuki, Akame, and Yuuki Konno def. Rain, Kurome, and Seven**

 **Cinder Fall def. Minene Uryuu, Miyuki Shiba, Persona Vabel, Akiza Izinski, Shino Asada, Kyoko Sakura, and Yukina Himeragi (qualifies for Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match)**

 **Kazuto Kirigaya def. Black Hat**

 **Confirmed Matches For Money In The Bank:**

 **Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match:** **Philia vs. Phi vs. Mikoto Misaka vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. Akame vs. Kurome vs. Reika Aoki vs. Cinder Fall**

 **GACW United States Championship: Casey Jones (c) vs. Junpei Tenmyouji**

 **GACW Television Championship: Wes Young (c) vs. Roman Torchwick**

 **GACW Women's Championship: Rain (c) vs. Asuna Yuuki**

 **Tables Match: Hunter Smith vs. The Punisher**

 **Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Black Hat vs. Shark Kastle vs. Tatsumi vs. Aster Phoenix vs. Tord vs.** **Albert Wesker vs. Dante vs. Sigma Klim**

 **Punjabi Prison Match: PoH vs. Optimus Prime**

 **Ladder Match for the GACW Championship: Kazuto Kirigaya (c) vs. Cole MacGrath**


	4. Road To Money In The Bank Part 4

**GACW Warzone Episode 16**

 **Location: Columbus, OH**

 _In-Ring Segment #1: Starring Rex Goodwin_

 _Goodwin welcomes everyone to the final Warzone before MITB. He first announces that the Enforcers will get their Tag Title rematch at Money In The Bank against Satoshi and Yoshiki. He then says that also at Money In The Bank Mine and Zuzu will once again face off at the pre-show, but this time in a Lumberjack match. He then says that Columbus is going to get a preview of the Money In The Bank Ladder Matches with 2 4 on 4 tag matches featuring the men and women, with the women's tag match starting the night off._

 _Match #1: Philia, Mikoto Misaka, Akame, and Reika Aoki vs. Phi, Aelita Schaeffer, Kurome, and Cinder Fall w/ Tsubaki Kasugano and Nonon Jakuzure_

 _Philia's team would get the win following a hunter's clash onto Aelita, after her team refused to get along._

 _Post Match: Aelita, Tsubaki and Nonon argued with their teammates until Cinder attacked the three from behind with a steel chair before laying out Phi and Kurome with it as well._

 _Match #2: Junpei Tenmyouji w/ Akane Kurashiki vs. Pagan Min_

 _Casey Jones on Guest Commentary._

 _Junpei won via Coup De Grâce onto Pagan._

 _Post match: Casey Jones came to the ring and the two got into a staredown._

 _Backstage Segment #1: Starring Hunter Smith and Albert Wesker_

 _Wesker lets Hunter know that he is walking out of Money In The Bank as the briefcase holder. He then lets him know unfortunatly he will not be able to accompany him out there for his 6-man tag match next as he has to prepare for his 8 man tag match later tonight, to which Hunter understands._

 _Match #3: Optimus Prime, The Punisher, and Wes Young vs. PoH, Hunter Smith, and Roman Torchwick_

 _Note: Wes' new theme is The End Of Heartache by Killswitch Engage_

 _PoH's team would win after Torchwick used a chair on Wes Young while the referee was distracted by Hunter and PoH._

 _Promo #1: Hype video for_ _Summerslam_

 _Match #4: Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma vs. Vector and Dr. Nefarious_

 _Satoshi and Yoshiki won by disqualification after Nefarious low blowed Satoshi._

 _Post Match: Vector and Nefarious would continue to attack Satoshi_ _and Yoshiki until Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan came in and made the save._

 _Backstage Segment #2: Starring Cinder Fall_ _Cinder is asked about her actions in the 8 woman tag match earlier._

 _"The reason why I did what I did? Simple: Sunday, it will be every woman for themselves in the Women's MITB, and I just let every women in that match know that it will be my time this Sunday, and no one in that match can do anything to stop me." Cinder explained._

 _Match #5: Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki vs. Cole MacGrath and Rain w/ Seven_

 _After back and forth action between the two teams, Kirito and Asuna would win after Asuna hit Rain with a Mother's Rosario._

 _Match #6: Yuuki Konno vs. Zuzu Boyle_

 _Yuuki would win via a Zekken Driver after Mine's entrance music distracted Zuzu._

 _Post Match: Mine would come out after the match and nail Zuzu with a Pumpkin Stomp._

 _Match #7:_ _Sigma Klim, Tatsumi, Shark Kastle and Aster Phoenix vs. Albert Wesker, Black Hat, Tord, and Dante_

 _Wesker's team would get the win following an Umbrella's Edge by Wesker onto Aster._

 _Post Match: All 8 participants would then brawl it out until Wesker and Sigma were left in the ring and the two would then clash with one another until Sigma threw Wesker out of the ring and standing tall as the show ended._

 **Match Results** :

 **Philia, Mikoto Misaka, Akame and Reika Aoki def. Phi, Aelita Schaeffer, Kurome, and Cinder Fall**

 **Junpei Tenmyouji def. Pagan Min**

 **PoH, Hunter Smith, and Roman Torchwick def. Optimus Prime, The Punisher, and Wes Young**

 **Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma def. Vector and Dr. Nefarious via disqualificatio** n

 **Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki def. Cole MacGrath and Rain**

 **Yuuki Konno def. Zuzu Boyle**

 **Albert Wesker, Black Hat, Tord, and Dante def. Sigma Klim, Tatsumi, Shark Kastle, and Aster Phoenix**

 **Final Card for GACW Money In The Bank**

 **Pre-Show: Lumberjack Match: Zuzu Boyle vs. Mine**

 **Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Philia vs. Phi vs. Mikoto Misaka vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. Akame vs. Kurome vs. Reika Aoki vs. Cinder Fall**

 **GACW United States Championship: Casey Jones (c) vs. Junpei Tenmyouji**

 **GACW Tag Team Championship:**

 **Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma (c) vs. Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan**

 **GACW Television Championship: Wes Young (c) vs. Roman Torchwick**

 **GACW Women's Championship: Rain (c) vs. Asuna Yuuki**

 **Tables Match: Hunter Smith vs. The Punisher**

 **Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Black Hat vs. Shark Kastle vs. Tatsumi vs. Aster Phoenix vs. Tord vs. Albert Wesker vs. Dante vs. Sigma Klim**

 **Punjabi Prison Match: PoH vs. Optimus Prime**

 **Ladder Match for the GACW Championship: Kazuto Kirigaya (c) vs. Cole MacGrath**


	5. Money In The Bank

(July, Week 4)

City: Cleveland, OH

Pre-Show Highlights:

Zuzu Boyle defeated Mine in a Lumberjack Match after the women superstars at ringside (basically every other Women besides the ones competing tonight, Yuuki Konno, and Diana) started a fight that the referee got distracted by, which allowed Zuzu to low blow Mine followed by a Melodious DDT.

Rex Goodwin announces via social media that he will have a huge announcement tomorrow that will change the impact of Summerfest next month. He also says it will involve bringing some DAT superstars over to the main roster starting tomorrow night.

NOW, LET THE MAIN SHOW BEGIN!

GACW Tag Team Championship: Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma (c) vs. Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan

The two teams shake hands before the bell rings. When it does, Satoshi and Crow start for their teams respectively.

After a tie up, Crow takes Satoshi down with a snapmare before applying a headlock, though Satoshi is able to get out of it before being irish whiped by Crow into the ropes, but Satoshi knocks Crow down with a spinning heel kick before going for the cover only to get a 2 count.

After a few minutes of having the advantage, Satoshi is then taken by surprise after a dropkick by Crow. This allows Crow to take advantage and tag in Jack while Satoshi manages to tag in Yoshiki.

Jack then builds momentum with axe handles to Yoshiki and even one to Satoshi as well. He then hits a Sidewalk Slam on Yoshiki for a near fall. Jack then irish whips Yoshiki and goes for a clothesline only for Yoshiki to try and clothesline him as well. This knocks them both down. As both Crow and Satoshi were both begging for a tag,

the two are taken off the apron by former DAT Tag Team Champions Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura, much to the crowds and commentators shock.

The two literally destroy the two teams before Bakura gives Jack a Darkness Rising and Marik gives Satoshi a Premature Burial. The two then leave the ring as medical officials check on the others.

Tables Match: Hunter Smith vs. The Punisher

After Hunter makes his entrance, Punisher rushes his entrance to get his hands on Hunter.

Punisher goes to town with Hunter, hitting him with combos of punches and kicks. Punisher even drives Hunter's head into the corner post a whole bunch of times.

Punisher eventually goes to the outside to grab a table, but before he could get back in with it, Hunter baseball slides Punisher to the barricade before driving Punisher's head into it, looking to make him bleed despite not being a First Blood Match.

Hunter works on the knee, with single leg Boston Crabs and Knee DDTs. He evens resorts to using a figure 4 leg lock while Punisher's legs are tied up at the bottom of the turnbuckle post. He taunts the crowd a bit as he grabs a table and sets it in the middle of the ring before getting Punisher up and challenging him to hit him.

Punisher hits him alright, nailing Hunter with a right hand! He then sets up Hunter for a Last Ride, hoping to put him through the table.

Hunter, however, manages to get out and rolls out of the ring. He isn't given long to catch his breath as Punisher tries to get him back into the ring only for Hunter to drop toe hold him face first into the steel steps.

Hunter then rolls Punisher into the ring before chanting "This is over!" and attempts to powerbomb him through the table, but Punisher powers out of it, resulting in a back body drop to Hunter instead. It's then revealed that Punisher is bleeding.

Punisher then puts Hunter through the table with the Last Ride for the win.

Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match

As the bell rings, Aelita immediately rolls out of the ring, not wanting to deal with the 7 remaining women. Unfortunately for her, Aelita doesn't realize Cinder was right behind her, having finished her entrance. Cinder then proceeds to fight Aelita as the other 6 fighting right then and there.

Akame and Kurome go after one another with punches and kicks before Akame clotheslines Kurome out of the ring. Meanwhile, Phi and Philia are in a tie up with Phi irish whiping Philia into the ropes for a dropkick but Philia hangs on to the ropes before clotheslining her out of the ring. Reika and Mikoto on the other hand, are trying to find the first ladder for the match, with Reika being the first to find one.

As Reika is done setting the ladder up in the ring, Aelita attacks her from behind and throws her out of the ring. Aelita then attempts to climb the ladder only for Mikoto to grab her foot and bring her down for a Diamond Cutter! Philia then enters the ring only to get a Diamond Cutter by Mikoto as well.

Akame then enters the ring and both her and Mikoto have a staredown until the two start blasting each other with punches and kicks. It goes on until Cinder takes the two down with a ladder of her own. She then looks at the first ladder, which is smaller then her ladder, and pushes it down on Akame and Mikoto.

Cinder then sets up her ladder and begins to climb it only to meet Kurome who climbed the other side of the ladder. The two start punching each other on the ladder until Phi pushes the ladder down, sending Cinder and Kurome down on the ropes. Reika, who got back into the ring, turns Phi around and nails her with the Blizzardmaker.

Reika resets the ladder that Cinder put up and attempts to climb it only for Aelita to again stop her and send her out of the ring. This time, however, instead of going for the briefcase, Aelita grabs a chair from ringside and smacks Reika in the back with it. She then smacks a recovering Cinder in the head with it as well as smacking Mikoto in the head with it.

Aelita then attempts to hit Akame with it only for Akame to duck and hit an AkameKO on the floor. Akame then decides to go after the briefcase only to see Philia in the ring as well. They both look up at the briefcase before deciding to climb the ladder.

Both Akame and Philia hit each other with lefts and rights before Philia manages to kick her down off the ladder. She gets to the top, but instead of going for the briefcase, she instead hits a 450 splash on Akame from the top of the ladder!

Cinder reenters the ring, as does Phi, Mikoto, and Kurome. Mikoto catches Cinder off guard and hits a Diamond Cutter on her while Phi attempts to go for a diving crossbody on Kurome only to get caught and planted with a Yatsufasa Driver by Kurome. Mikoto and Kurome then go after one another before Kurome plants Mikoto with a powerbomb on a laid out ladder. Kurome then proceeds to climb the ladder.

However, both Nonon Jakuzure and Tsubaki Kasugano come towards the ring and try to knock the ladder down, but to no avail. But with the help of Aelita, the three manage to push the ladder down, taking Kurome down with it. Tsubaki and Nonon then set another ladder up so that Aelita could grab the title.

But Reika attacked both Nonon and Tsubaki, taking them out with Blizzardmakers before climbing up the ladder to go face to face with Aelita.

It only takes a few punches, but Reika finally knocks Aelita off the ladder with an uppercut before finally unhooking the briefcase and win much to everyone's surprise and delight.

GACW United States Championship: Casey Jones (c) vs. Junpei Tenmyouji

 **Note: This is where I started getting really lazy because its been 3 months since I started this, so sorry, only getting quick results.**

Result: Casey Jones wins via the Goongola Driver.

Quick Recap: Junpei took it to the champion in the early going, wanting retribution for the loss from Night Of Extreme. Casey turned it around, however, targeting the head of the challenger after missing a cannonball (think Kevin Owens) on the outside, hitting the steel steps instead. Casey would take it from there, working the head to such a degree that the ref had to ask twice if Junpei wanted to give up, receiving an emphatic "NO!" both times. It would prove futile, however, for after a kick to the gut followed by the Goongola Driver, Casey retained the United States Championship.

Post-Match: Despite being frustrated for failing to regain the U.S. title, Junpei accepted Casey Jones' handshake after the match.

GACW Television Championship: Wes Young (c) vs. Roman Torchwick

Result: Torchwick wins the title following interference by Vector and Dr. Nefarious and after Torchwick hit Wes in the head with Melodic Cudgel.

Quick Recap: Your standard T.V. title match, Wes played the wounded champion after a backstage assault by Torchwick. Wes did his best to turn the match around. However, after Vector and Dr. Nefarious interfered and distracted the referee, Torchwick nailed Wes with Melodic Cudgel to win the TV title.

GACW Women's Championship: Rain (c) vs. Asuna Yuuki

Result: Asuna regains the title following a Bloody Sunday DDT.

Quick Recap: the Vengeful former champion took it to Rain. Rain would fight back, showing she wouldn't be taken lightly. Asuna would simply shrug it off, keeping her momentum for several minutes before applying the Koji Clutch. Rain would somehow make it to the bottom rope, forcing the break, and after a quick comeback, hit the Reverse Twist Of Rain for a near fall. Rain couldn't believe. As she went for a regular Twist of Rain, Asuna would get out of it, before catching her with a knee. She then hit the Bloody Sunday DDT for the 3 count. After celebrating, Rain would give her the title, but not before telling her "After Summerslam, she'll get her revenge". After Rain left, Asuna continued to celebrating before her music was cut out by "Miracle" by Shinedown, as Yuuki Konno came to the ring, before pointing at Asuna's title.

Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Black Hat vs. Shark Kastle vs. Tatsumi vs. Aster Phoenix vs. Tord vs. Albert Wesker vs. Dante vs. Sigma Klim

Result: Sigma Klim unhooks the briefcase to become Mr. Money In The Bank

Quick Recap: As everyone stared at the briefcase, Wesker rolled out of the ring, but not before Dante went after him and starting fighting with him, which caused everyone else to start fighting as well. Tatsumi would be the first to grab a ladder, but unfortunately, it was too short to reach the briefcase. Tord saw this, and pushed it over immediately, much to the humor of the audience. (Note: That was a shoutout to Christian Maracle) Aster then grabbed a taller ladder to reach the briefcase, but before he could climb it, Black Hat throws Aster's face into the ladder. Black Hat then climbs the ladder only to see Shark climbing the other side of the ladder. As they both climb to the top of the ladder, they don't notice Wesker getting into the ring and notice the ladder. As Black Hat and Shark are fighting atop the ladder, Wesker pushes them both off, with Black Hat landing on the ropes, which hits his privates. Wesker then sets the ladder back up, but turns around and eats a spear by Dante. Then Dante goes up the ladder only to see Tord climbing up as well. However, Tord is stopped by Tatsumi, who powerbombs him down. He then climbs the ladder and starts fighting Dante, before he gives Dante a sunset flip powerbomb off the ladder! Tatsumi then saw Sigma climb the ladder and he does the same thing, leading to the two fighting on top of the ladder, before Sigma manages to punch Tatsumi down, leading to Sigma unhooking the MITB briefcase for the win.

Punjabi Prison Match: PoH vs. Optimus Prime

Result: PoH wins via escaping the cage

Quick Recap: In an absolutely VICIOUS match between these two, Prime was able to reach the first door first, but PoH was able to get through before the 60 seconds passed. Prime wouldn't let him through the second door however, as he managed to keep him down for the 60 seconds. However, PoH would not stay down, using his speed to his advantage, and caught up with him by the time they got to the second cage. Both Vector and Dr. Nefarious tried to assist PoH by attacking Prime, but to no avail. Prime eventually took PoH with a Big Boot while he was attempting to escape, catching his leg in the cage. Just as Prime was about to escape and win, the lights went out for about 20 seconds before they came back on, ….. revealing MEGATRON on the outside, much to Prime's shock. Megatron then knocked Prime off the cage wall onto the floor inside the cage. PoH, meanwhile, was assisted by Vector and Nefarious to get his leg free, allowing PoH to climb out of the cage and win.

Ladder Match for the GACW Championship: Kazuto Kirigaya (c) vs. Cole MacGrath

Result: Kirito retains via unhooking the title

Quick Recap: Another vicious match that had these two tearing each other apart. Cole almost had it numerous times, coming closest when he had hit a Five Star Courier Splash on Kirito. However, Kirito would get back up to climb the ladder to quell Cole's momentum. In the closing moments however, Cole was atop the ladder, and instead of going for the title, was looking to hit the Five Star Courier Splash on a downed Kirito...when suddenly COOLER would KNOCK DOWN THE LADDER, and then chokeslamming Cole through a ladder that was positioned on the apron and barricade before leaving. Not knowing what happened, Kirito then set up a ladder and climb up it to unhook the ladder as crowd gave a mixed reaction, with a little more on the side of boos. As Kirito climbed down the ladder with the title, he came face to face with his opponent at Summerfest, Wes Young. The final shot of Money In The Bank is the two staring down at each other

Match Results:

 **Pre-Show: Zuzu Boyle def. Mine in a Lumberjack match**

 **Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma vs. The Enforcers for the GACW Tag Team Championship went to a no contest**

 **The Punisher def. Hunter Smith in a Tables match**

 **Reika Aoki def. Philia, Phi, Mikoto Misaka, Aelita Schaeffer, Akame, Kurome, and Cinder Fall in a MITB ladder match (wins Women's Money In The Bank briefcase)**

 **Casey Jones def. Junpei Tenmyouji (retains GACW United States Championship)**

 **Roman Torchwick def. Wes Young (wins GACW Television Championship)**

 **Asuna Yuuki def. Rain (wins GACW Women's championship)**

 **Sigma Klim def. Black Hat, Shark Kastle, Tatsumi, Aster Phoenix, Tord, Albert Wesker, and Dante in a MITB ladder match (wins Men's Money In The Bank briefcase)**

 **PoH def. Optimus Prime in a Punjabi Prison Match**

 **Kazuto Kirigaya def. Cole MacGrath in a Ladder Match (retains GACW Championship)**


	6. Road To Summerfest Recap

And once again RL and lack of motivation has delayed this, so you're just going to get a recap of the matches heading into Summerfest.

 _GACW Tag Team Championship: Satoshi Mochida & Yoshiki Kishinuma (c) vs. The Enforcers vs. Yami Bakura & Marik Ishtar_

 _Recap: The Warzone after Money In The Bank, Bakura and Marik explained that the Tag Team division on the main roster was pathetic and that they were going to make it great again and demanded a Tag Title match at Summerfest. However, The Enforcers came out and said there was no way in hell they'll get the title before them. Goodwin then told them that whoever won the match between the two teams will get the shot._

 _Needless to say, his plan didn't work as both teams fought to a double disqualification before Satoshi and Yoshiki came out and told the two that the only way to settle this was for both teams to get the title shot at Summerfest. These three teams will be fighting for the Tag Team Titles in a match that will most likely determine the top team on the main roster._

 _GACW United States Championship: Casey Jones (c) vs. Byakuya Togami_

 _Recap: With his team membership with Aster seemingly over, Byakuya got onto a mean streak, getting more aggressive after each match. This would benefit him, as he would win a No. 1 Contendership match to challenge Casey Jones for his United States Championship at Summerfest. While Casey believes that Byakuya's aggressiveness would cost him in the future, Byakuya made a statement by blindsiding Casey on the final Warzone before Summerfest, stating that he's going to do whatever it takes to become United States Champion._

 _GACW Hardcore Championship: Tatsumi (c) vs. Dr. Nefarious vs. Vector vs. Kojou Akatsuki_

 _Recap: After defeating Nefarious for the title, Tatsumi has become a target for the Club, and Nefarious promised to bring the title back to the Club. Not willing to take chances, Vector helped out Nefarious to try and get the title back the Warzone after Money In The Bank. However, Tatsumi got some back up in the form of Kojou Akatsuki, who became friends with him following his title win. However, Goodwin announced that the four would compete for the Hardcore Title at Summerfest. With the Hardcore title at stake, will friendships crumble due to the title?_

 _GACW Television Championship: Roman Torchwick (c) vs. Kite Tenjo_

 _Recap: After his shocking win at Money In The Bank, Roman Torchwick issued an open challenge to anyone who was worthy of his title. Out came former DAT Champion Kite Tenjo, who claims that the only reason that Torchwick has the title was because of the Club. But he says he is ready for the rest of the Club. He defeated Torchwick, but by DQ thanks to the Club, allowing Torchwick to retain his title. However, it was later announced by Goodwin that Torchwick will put the title on the line with a stipulation stating that should any members of the Club interfere, Torchwick will automatically lose the title._

 _Optimus Prime vs. Megatron_

 _Recap: A match more than 30 years in the making, Megatron made his shocking debut costing Optimus Prime his match at Money In The Bank. For the next few weeks, Megatron would call out Optimus Prime, challenging him to a showdown at Summerfest. The Warzone before Summerfest, Prime finally answered by attacking Megatron, eventually powerbombing him off the stage. However, Megatron is easily medically cleared to compete at Summerfest, much to the delight of fans._

 _Cole MacGrath vs. Cooler_

 _Recap: Having costed Cole the GACW Championship, Cooler said he wasn't finished with Cole and promised to take him down for good this time. Not even a week into August, Goodwin announced that these two would face off again at Summerfest. Cooler says that he is going to end Cole's career, while Cole promises to get revenge on Cooler for costing him the GACW Championship._

 _GACW Women's Championship: Asuna Yuuki (c) vs. Yuuki Konno_

 _Recap: Ever since her debut in May, Yuuki has always wanted to go one-on-one with Asuna. With Yuuki winning the Queen of the Ring tournament and Asuna regaining the Women's title at Money In The Bank, that dream will now become reality. Both of them overcame challenge along the way as well, with Asuna retaining her title against Rain in a rematch and Yuuki defeating Aelita with Yuuki's Queen of the Ring crown on the line. Both of them maybe good friends, but Yuuki promises she won't go down easily at the biggest party of the summer, with Asuna promising the same thing._

 _Men's Money In The Bank Briefcase on the line: Sigma Klim (c) vs. PoH_

 _Recap: Not many people expected Sigma to win the Men's Money In The Briefcase, but he proved the doubters wrong by winning it anyway. However, he became one of PoH's top enemies in doing so, as he claimed that if he was in the match, he would've easily won the match. Sigma gave him a chance to prove it in a match, in which PoH won, and after the match, beat him down before stealing the briefcase. The following week, Sigma demanded a rematch against PoH at Summerfest. PoH agreed, but only if Sigma put his briefcase on the line, to which Sigma agreed to do so. With the rest of the Club busy with other matches, this could be a fair fight for Sigma._

 _8 Team Elimination Match to crown the first ever GACW Women's Tag Team Champions: Mikoto Misaka & Beth Greene vs. Sinon & Phi vs. Nonon Jakuzure & Tsubaki Kasugano vs. Seven & Kurome vs. Persona Vabel & Cinder Fall vs. Zuzu Boyle & Aelita Schaeffer vs. Naomi Nakashima & Seiko Shinohara vs. Velvet Crowe & Ruby Rose_

 _Recap: Goodwin's big announcement ended up being the creation of the GACW Women's Tag Team Championship. Believing that GACW should also give Divas a second chance, he created the titles to involve the women more. He then announce that the first champions would be crowned at Summerfest in a 8 team elimination match. The 8 teams: Mikoto & Beth, who were allies in DAT, Sinon & Phi, two females with similar paths to GACW, Nonon and Tsubaki, who left Aelita by herself after her failure at Money In The Bank, Seven & Kurome, the two wanting to avenge Rain after Tsubaki and Nonon took her out, Vabel and Cinder, the two becoming allies after Money In The Bank, Zuzu and Aelita, the two having similar problems as of late, Naomi and Seiko, the two being best friends, and Velvet and Ruby, the two newest females on the roster with both getting huge recognition. All of these 8 teams look to make history, but only 1 team can._

 _GACW Championship: Kazuto Kirigaya (c) vs. Wes Young_

 _Recap: Both of these two are claimed by the GACW universe to be the face of GACW, but only one can be the face. Kirito has held the GACW title since the beginning, and has defeated the likes of Optimus Prime, Hunter Smith, and Cole MacGrath. However, Wes has been both GACW Television Champion and King of the Ring winner. Wes admits that while he does respect Kirito, he won't let him walk out of Summerfest as GACW Champion. Wes claims critics called him undervalued and not worthy to be a world champion when he debuted. He wants to prove them wrong by winning the GACW championship, even if it means having to beat GACW's best in Kirito. Kirito then says that while he has respect for Wes, he isn't going to lose the championship that easily after being champion since the beginning. The two would prove to work together easily in tag team matches, but that didn't stop them into getting a brawl on the final Warzone that ends in Kirito giving Wes a codebreaker._

 **Final Card For Summerslam**

 **Venue: Brooklyn, NY**

 **Theme: Summertime Blues by Rush (main theme), Become The Enemy by Like A Storm (Kirito vs. Wes), The One Who Laughs Last by Downplay (Sigma vs. PoH), I Am The Fire by Halestorm (Asuna vs. Yuuki)**

 **GACW Tag Team Championship: Satoshi Mochida & Yoshiki Kishinuma (c) vs. The Enforcers (Jack Atlas & Crow Hogan) vs. Gods Of Darkness (Marik Ishtar & Yami Bakura)**

 **GACW United States Championship: Casey Jones (c) vs. Byakuya Togami**

 **GACW Hardcore Championship: Tatsumi (c) vs. Dr. Nefarious vs. Vector vs. Kojou Akatsuki**

 **GACW Television Championship: Roman Torchwick (c) vs. Kite Tenjo**

 **Optimus Prime vs. Megatron**

 **Cole MacGrath vs. Cooler**

 **GACW Women's Championship: Asuna Yuuki (c) vs. Yuuki Konno**

 **Men's Money In The Briefcase on the line: Sigma Klim (mitb) vs. PoH**

 **8 Team Elimination Match to crown the first ever GACW Women's Tag Team Champions: Mikoto Misaka & Beth Greene vs. Sinon & Phi vs. Nonon Jakuzure & Tsubaki Kasugano vs. Seven & Kurome vs. Persona Vabel & Cinder Fall vs. Zuzu Boyle & Aelita Schaeffer vs. Naomi Nakashima & Seiko Shinohara vs. Velvet Crowe & Ruby Rose**

 **GACW Championship: Kazuto Kirigaya (c) vs. Wes Young**


End file.
